Loudest-subtext-in-television
Ed. note: If you've come here from an outside website, please be aware that while we strive for these pages to be an accurate and well-documented accounting of events, this is an unofficial and internal wiki for the use of the nonnies at fail_fandomanon. Links marked in red go to posts outside of FFA, and the footnotes are archived versions of these pages. : LSiT has a 'no wank policy'?! OMG that's so hilariously hypocritical! She has been in the center of pretty much every Johnlock related wank ever since she joined tumblr. First it was all the TJLC drama, then all the vitriol against mid0nz, then Hater's Day, the continuous barrage of passive aggressive posts about Johnlock - ending with some variation of 'but what do i know ¯\_(ツ)_/¯' And god the self-righteous self-pitying.. loudest-subtext-in-television aka LSiT*, is a Sherlock BNF best known for posting long (nigh-on unreadable) screeds in support of The Johnlock Conspiracy. She may or may not be the actual founder of that idea (nonnies disagree on this point), but she is demonstrably one of the loudest proponents. She is friends with notorious wanker Graceebooks, and was involved in both the original Sherlock 221b Con Wank and Sherlock 221b Con Wank 2: The Chafening. wufflesvetinari on Tumblrhttps://archive.is/pfEoH quotes a few bits from this LSIT post* and summarizes it: “i am reading the most bizarre pseudo-intellectual essay about how all of the decorations and most of the scenes in sherlock are symbolism for how sherlock wants john to fuck him.” (Brief meme discussion.) In the context of Sherlock 221b Con Wank, which is ostensibly about the ethics of rape/non-con and underage fanfic, that LSIT post is notable for mentioning several times that “at the beginning of The Sign of Three, Sherlock was psychologically still a child, but he wasn’t at the end of it.” Nonny reaction: “Wait, sorry, did one of the BNFs in a subset of fandom that's currently ~striking down pedophilia~ just say Sherlock was a child until John's existence gave him a sexual awakening?” "Who will rid me of this troublesome blogger?" Due to her BNF status, LSiT, like Gracee, rarely does her own dirty work. Instead, she makes passive vagueblogs that incite her rabid followers to do so. LSiT, like many of the Gracee et al crew, really, really hates Roane72. Meme discussed the reasons why in this thread. She tagged her response to DecadentWallpaper's denouncement of Michi/Traumachu (see Sherlock 221b Con Wank 2: The Chafening) "I don't know how anyone can be part of a community with Roane anymore in particular*". She posted a clearly passive aggressive "reminder"* that it was okay to not engage with this wank (though she herself keeps fanning the flames), which she tagged "and feel too intimidated by Roane and AQ and co's witch hunt, and Roane encouraging people to write noncon purposely to hurt survivors." She also accused Songlin of being a danger to children. Meme is not impressed. One nonnie makes the connection between LSiT's post and the anon ask threatening to out Songlin to her uni program, which was posted very soon after. But what do we know? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Several days after this incident, LSiT finally commented on the doxxing threat in a response to an anon ask*, claiming confusion as to how her statement could be taken in such a manner. A nonny sums up meme's general feelings on that statement: : Original post to Songlin: I had a weeks-long crisis about whether I should even stay in this fandom, and feeling like I had to because otherwise I would be leaving kids with people like you. '' Today's post: ''I genuinely don’t consider her a danger to real world children and if anyone got that impression I want to correct that. '' Yeah, I have NO IDEA how someone could get the "Wrong" impression from that statement. NO CLUE. LSIT LANCB's In early February of 2016, LSiT declared she was going to delete https://archive.is/wgYkr https://archive.is/ruR8X because a teenaged YouTuber referenced some of her theories in an "are they gay" video series. The teenager in question apologizedhttps://archive.is/4SOq9 and added an attribution to the video, but this was not enoughhttps://archive.is/cVnsl. Clearly, failing to properly cite fan theories is a fate punishable by death, or at least internet harassment. Meme is not distraught. One nonny responds at length to LSiT's outpouring of emotion re:her mental health, and several survivors of LSiT & Friends' harassment campaigns sound off approvingly. : ''So it was, what, great when your victims were harassed to the point they were considering suicide, but it's bad only when it happens to you? You pushed so many people into depressive episodes, but suddenly you think mental health should be respected when it's yours? When your breakdown has come because someone cited the same study you did in a youtube video? When you've gone around using the traumas and mental illnesses of your own victims as a bludgeon? You and your followers harassed people like roane out of fandom, your constant wanking has influenced talented fans to flee in droves, and you're claiming to be the great victim? By the end of February, she followed through, and deleted her main and side Tumblrs as well as her AO3. Her followers mourn the loss and rewrite the tale appropriatelyhttps://archive.is/2De82. Archived/Reblogged Metas Since LSiT's flouncing, most of her meta has disappeared from the internet. Wikinonny is attempting to collect what bits exist, so future nonnies can continue to bask in the complete and utter batshittery: *Moffat really wants JohnLock to happen (OP) *Conspiracy theorists on Sherlock are always right, therefore TJLC is real (OP) *Unaired pilot "porn music" (OP) *TJLC is real because they have to inspire other queers to come out? (OP) *The promos referencing Sherlock' boyfriend mean it's all gay (with a bonus of TJLC is SO OPPRESSED) (OP) * BBC report on LGB representation = TJLC (introduction only) (mobile version; OP) * denotes posts that have since been deleted. wiki nonnie is attempting to find copies of these in reblogs and will update if possible. Category:Sherlock fandom